He's gets that from me
by SuperHeroWriter
Summary: Robin visits the JSA and hangs out with Star-Girl who helps him on a mission.


Tim couldn't handle twenty more minutes of Mrs. Jenkins history class. He couldn't wait to get out of class and go to the cave as always he be the first or second there probably, because it was one of the few times Tim didn't have to be in full on bat mode. The fact that he sat next to his former girlfriend Ariana Dzerchenko definitely had nothing to do with why Tim wanted to leave as soon as possible. Tim was thinking of asking her back out again. He had broken up with her for Stephanie Brown AKA Spoiler but he realized that was a mistake as she had disappeared recently right as they had began dating. Ariana was one of the few bright spots in Tim's life sometimes but now he really didn't have many bright spots at all. Just in the past 10 months his Dad had died, his step mom was in the hospital because she couldn't handle the trauma of watching her husband die in front of her, his best friend Conner Kent was killed, Bart Allen had retired from being a super hero, & lastly Jason Todd had just returned from the dead and had beaten the hell out of Tim a few weeks ago. So…. Yeah not a good year for Tim but hey at least next year had to be better and it would be his junior year. Tim's thoughts were all over the place but they were mostly split between a few girls in his life and going to the cave the Titans were currently using deciding the tower was too big a target.

That bell had finally gone off. Tim got his backpack and ran out the door as fast he could. Alfred was there to pick him and as soon as they reached Wayne Manor Tim bursted through the doors and made a b line for the Bat-cave. "Robin, I'm glad you're here the JSA needs help on a case. Try to be there in 10 minutes get dressed and take your robin cycle out there." Batman told Tim never looking up from his microscope. Bruce had been there for days trying to figure out Ivy's new mind control formula.

Tim rode up to the headquarters of the Justice Society and upon walking through the entrance he was meant with a phrase he was all to familiar with, "Where's Batman?" Power- girl said with her hand folded over her chest. Robin stood in the entrance looking around to see the rest of the JSA all star with less than pleased looks on their faces.

"Look, he told me come here and you don't argue with Batman unless you wanted spend the next few months in a hospital bed." Tim Said to none in particular.

"Well, good to know you don't give the orders." Power Girl said reaffirming her "dazzling personality".

"Either way I'm here to help. Why don't you tell me what the problem is." Robin said looking for a more pleasant person to talk too.

"Well, I guess your not Batman but well, have to settle ."

"Karen let it go. I wouldn't mess with Batman either because if your lucky you'll get to limb away." Star Girl said walking closer to Tim and Power girl

"No if you lucky you get to crawl away and that's only on his off days." Robin said happy to have someone more agreeable to talk too.

"Well, bird boy can you fix this it's our computer it's wiring got torn apart when some lost control of their powers?" Power girl said looking towards Cyclone a teenage red headed girl.

"Yeah, this Computer shouldn't be to hard to handle it's just a little less advanced then the Bat computer"

"Why is it everything he owns have the word Bat in front." Wildcat said stepping foward.

"It's a branding thing." Robin turning to wildcat, "Anyway do you any tools for this or what?"

"There's a supply closet anything you can find in there is your's to use." Wildcat laughed as Robin walked over to the computer.

All the sudden red lights flashed and a voice said Alert Emergency in Central City request JSA assistance.

Everyone including Robin ran toward their vehicles or started to take off flying. The on flying members ran toward one large ship the JSA had.

Jay Garrick the flash placed a hand on Tim's shoulder and said, "I think we can handle it Robin, you stay here and work on the computer."

"You trust me enough to let me stay here by myself."

"Well, that's a good point um," Jay looked around until he saw who would have been the last person to leave,"Courtney why don't you stay here and help Robin fix the computer."

"But there's an emergency and-"

"Well, call you if we need you." Jay said interrupting Star Girl and running off to Central City.

"This is just great they all get to go off and save the day and I have to baby sit you." Star girl said plopping down on a chair near the computer.

"Come on Star Girl tell me how you really feel."Robin said walk toward the computer holding a few boxes full of spare parts.

"Sorry. I mean it's not your fault he made me stay here." Star Girl said watching Robin lay down under the computer and begin tinkering," So...um...Robin what's...uh...Batman like?"

Robin continued working under the computer never making eye contact with Star Girl but he did say to her, "He's Batman and that's honestly the best answer I can give you."

"Oh well, then how's..." Star Girl trailed off staring at the computer

"Look it's okay you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

"No I want to it's just I know nothing about you so yeah."

"Well, why don't you ask simple things like favorite color or other simple questions like that."

"Okay what is your favorite color?"

"Red how about you?"

"Isn't it obvious blue." Star Girl laughed pointing at her costume.

"Favorite baseball team?"Star Girl asked

"Gotham Gators ?"

"Come on it's all about the Dodgers."

"Right, Okay who's you favorite super hero?"Robin asked finally poking his head from underneath the computer

"Easy, you."

"What? I think I need a minute to process that?"

"Wow, calm down my real favorite superhero is Wonder Woman. She can go toe to toe with Super Man. Let me guess your is Batman?"

"Or Nightwing."

"Really? That's kinda interesting isn't he your brother?"

"Sort of but I mean but he and Batman were my heroes. Wait how did you know he was my brother?"

"I heard him call you his little bro one time."

"Oh and to think for a second I was going to have to compliment your detective skills."

"It hurts boy wonder that you don't think my detective skills are compliment-able."

BZZZZZZ...BZZZZZ. Robin touched his glove and brought it up to his face. "What's the problem Batman?"

"Young Master Two-Face and the Penguin have him." A man clearly British said to Robin.

"Have you contacted Nightwing and Batgirl?"

"Yes, and Nightwing is on his way. Batgirl wouldn't answer." the man said to Robin giving him a more worried look

"Okay I'm on my way." Robin said running toward the doors.

"Not without me your not." Star Girl said running behind him.

"No you stay here we can handle this."

"Look I don't know if your just trying to be macho but those are heavy hitting criminals there and if they captured Batman you obviously need all the help you can get."Star girl said," besides Flash told me to watch you and there's no way I'm missing out on another mission."

"Okay, but the Dodgers?" Robin said breaking the once tense moment.

"Says a Gator's fan they can't even find anyone interested in owning them in fact if they don't get an owner soon Bruce Wayne will have to adopt them like he does to everything else in Gotham."Star Girl said smirking over at Robin watching try to hold in his laughter.

Robin and Star girl arrived on the roof of the building where Batman was supposedly being held. Nightwing was already there and turned around to look and Robin he grinned and said,"Took you long enough."

"Yeah well some of us don't know the layout of Gotham as well as others." Robin said looking at Star-Girl

"Speaking of which I didn't know we could bring dates."Nightwing said looking for Tim's reaction.

"Shut up." Tim said with little emotion as he got up and looked for an entrance into the building.

"Touchy. The only entrance is the door and a set of windows with a lot of guns pointed at it and seriously...touchy." Nightwing said

"I know he's super sensitive. I think it's just his time of the month."Star-Girl said finding her voice.

"Oh, I like her."

"Of course you do Nightwing she's pretty girl you've yet to get with." Robin said with a lot of snark

"Ouch! That's a low blow. I think she a little to young for me. " Nightwing smirked back.

"I think you mean I'm too hot for you,"Star-Girl said walking past Nightwing and putting a hand on Robin's shoulder," But what about me being pretty?"

Robin just stood their blushing as he looked down at the building trying to figure out how to get inside to free Batman,"I have an idea. It's so simple it just might work."

After about a ten second pause Nightwing said,"And that plan would be?"

"Oh, yeah you probably need to hear it to do it." Robin said,"Okay Nightwing, you and me throw smoke pellets through the windows and while they start shooting at the windows Star-Girl goes through the door and uses her staff to manipulate energy and take out Two-Face and the 's the simple version anyways"

One Successful Batman Rescue later

"See piece of cake. Everything went just as we planned." Tim said leaning on the only remaining wall of the building as he watched the last police car drive away.

"Right but in your plan in took us about 5 seconds that took us...uh...about 30. "Star Girl said landing next to Robin.

"So what's a plan without a little improv and if you can walk away from the fight it was a good plan"Nightwing said as he walked over to the wall.

"Anyways what were you saying about me being pretty?"Star Girl said causing Robin to go as red as his costume.

"Um, well...you see...I uh..."

"Words Robin. We're looking for words."Nightwing said leaning toward Robin with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah well I guess the silence and the blushing at least confirms that you think I'm ...Robin do you wanna finish fixing our computer now or later?"Star Girl said trying to fill the awkward silence that had been since Nightwing spoke.

"Uh yeah I'm gonna have to rain check on that computer. I'll uh contact you later about it." Robin quickly spit out happy that the topic had changed

"Okay. I can't promise I'll be the one to keep you company next time. Just hope it's not Green Lantern he'll drone on and on about the "good old days".Courtney said making air quotes around the words good old days.

"Yeah...well at least he isn't a Dodgers fan."

"You like T_he Gators_ and they are way I got go my Mom is probably so pissed off that I missed curfew next time Boy Wonder." Courtney said kissing Tim and then flying off into the sky.

"My rent 685.00 dollars, my motorcycle payments 215 dollars the look on your face priceless." Nightwing laughed.

Just then Batman walked towards them as he finished talking to Commissioner Gordon,"He gets that from you?" Bruce said to Nightwing

"What the ability to get the ladies?"

"No that stupid look on his ability to woo the ladies comes from me."Batman smirked

"Sure. Bruce keep telling yourself that then maybe one day it will become true."


End file.
